1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pictorial element display devices and more particularly it concerns an assembly adapted for displaying a portion of graphic character by transmitted and/or reflected light, such character being numerical, alphabetical or pictorial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pictorial element or pixel display devices are generally arranged in matrices for day and night viewing, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,956 and British Patent 2,045,991 A, which are typical of the prior art. One known pixel display device employs a panel formed with a window through which a pixel or portion of a graphic character can be viewed by transmitted and/or reflected light. A rotatable opaque gate can alternately cover the window or open the window to expose the pixel. This type of display device also has means for projecting a light spot to enable a viewer to perceive the pixel being projected in a matrix of pixels. This prior display device has a number of drawbacks. For examples, the light spot is located in such a way that there is a gap between the pixel and light spot so that each time the window is opened, objectional jitter of vibration of the pixel seems to occur. Another objection is the lack of intensity of the light spot so that it is often not easily visible by day under hazy and foggy conditions.